This invention relates to fishing support equipment and more particularly to combination cooler, bait well, tackle box, and seat means.
Various types of combination fisherman's appliances have been devised over the years to better organize fishermen to make the fisherman's lot more comfortable, particularly during long periods of waiting.
These various devices have included rather large combination tackle boxes and seats, folding canvas type seats with tray type tackle boxes mounted thereunder, seats with cooling chambers and folding back rests, and the like. None of these various prior known devices or systems however have provided the fisherman with convenience and access without a good deal of effort in retrieving the product desired, whether it be something from the cooler, perishable bait, or fishing tackle.